My Daddy Is Zeus
by Blow-chan
Summary: Ser um meio-sangue é algo realmente perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável. Sou uma de filha de Zeus, o deus dos céus. Sinceramente, se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu!


Eu estou acostumada com as pessoas que me olham torto por onde quer que eu vá. Era praticamente um ritual toda a manhã. Talvez fosse meu cabelo rosa. Sim, rosa. _Por favor não me peça para falar disso_. Ou quem sabe as minhas roupas chamativas; um jeans surrado, um blusa preta com um caveira branca, minha jaqueta vermelha preferida e um par de all stars cano longo. Mas algo parecia errado aquela manhã.

Tudo começou quando decidi entrar em uma loja para comprar café. Café é o maior vicio da minha vida. Embora não ajude em nada com meu problema de TDAH (1). A fila não estava tão grande, e eu agradeci por isso, pois já estava bem atrasada para a escola. Pedi um expresso para viagem. Enquanto esperava meu pedido chegar, um homem de meia idade parou atrás de mim. No mesmo instante fiquei agitada como se algo me dissesse que estava em grande perigo. Meus pés batiam no chão freneticamente ignorando a batida no meu fone de ouvido. Olhei por cima do ombro e pude jurar que o velhinho tinha me dado um sorrisinho maldoso.

A mulher que me atendeu colocou o copo em cima do balcão dando um sorriso que era quase obrigatório todos os funcionários terem. Ela disse alguma coisa, mas eu não escutei. Olhei para a porta imaginando sair por ela o mais rápido possível, com as mãos tremulas agarrei o copo e antes de sair como o _flash_ pelas ruas de Manhattan, olhei para trás e tudo o que vi foi uma fumaça densa. Não sabia quem era aquele velhinho, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que não era a ultima vez que o veria.

Caminhei bebericando meu café pelas ruas largas da 7th avenida. Minha nova escola ficava um pouco longe da minha casa. Eu estava começando a me preocupar em ter que me mudar conta das escolas. Nunca consegui ficar um ano letivo completo em nenhuma escola. Já tinha passado pela maioria delas ali em Manhattan. Sempre alguma coisa de estranho acontecia comigo. Definitivamente eu era uma menina no lugar errado em uma hora errada. Como quando minha professora de educação física explodiu em mil pedacinhos de purpurina dourada depois deu ter a acertado com uma bolada no meio da aula. Ninguem pareceu ver o que eu vi, mas mesmo assim me expulsaram.

Ou como quando estava em no Elios High School na parte sul de Manhattan, era aula de teatro com o professor gorducho e com cara de porco. Chamávamos ele de _toin toin, _e acho que ele não gostava muito disso porque sempre murmurava algo em uma língua estranha. Ele deu tarefas para todos fazerem e me deixou com a missão de ligar os interruptores no fundo do palco. Era a tarefa mais fácil dentro as outras, e pela primeira vez sorri para ele. Corri para a parte inferior do teatro e encontrei uma caixa preta, como um cofre, colada a parede. Abri e passei a ligar todos os botões de uma só vez. Não foi uma atitude inteligente. Um estrondo me jogou em cima do professor - que estava atrás de mim inspecionando - e quando nos olhamos no espelho nossos cabelos estavam arrepiados. Fui expulsa em seguida de mais uma das escolas.

Coisas assim acontecem comigo todo o dia, por isso ultimamente não tenho mais ligado se minhas professoras viram pó. Você também não ligaria se fosse orfão como eu. Não se preocupar com o que sua mãe ou seu pai iriam dizer. Sem castigo. Sem hora para dormir e principalmente, sem controle de doces. Digo isso, mas na verdade adoraria ter conhecido meus pais. Saber o que eles faziam ou o que pretendiam que eu fosse quando crescer. Eu não tinha nenhum parente para me responder isso, então a assistente social me deu uma foto. Algo que ela encontrou na casa onde eu morava. Um mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes abraçava um homem de olhos azuis e cabelos negros. Ele era alto e musculoso fazendo a mulher magricela quase sumir. Carregava aquilo sempre no meu bolso. Era o maior contato que eu tinha de meus pais.

Cheguei no colégio alguns minutos atrasada como sempre. Faria quase um mês que eu estava ali e para mim aquilo poderia ser o inicio de um novo record. Cruzei os portões ajeitando minha mochila no ombro esquerdo e sorri ao notar que meu melhor amigo Sai estava parado nos portões esperando-me.

Sai era um cara muito legal. Meu primeiro amigo em longos anos. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que eu, era branco pra caramba o que dava um contraste legal com seus olhos e cabelos negros. Ele vivia usando uma toca vermelha. Sai também usava muletas. Nunca me explicou o que realmente aconteceu, mas tudo que sei é que tinha sido atropelado. Era o único em quem eu podia contar.

– Bom dia! - Cumprimentei.

– Você está atrasada sabia? - Ele levantou uma das muletas indicando o relógio no topo da escada. 8:20 da manhã. Muito atrasada.

– Desculpe. Eu parei para tomar um pouco de café. - Dei de ombros subindo as escadas e seguindo pelo corredor.

– Café? Sakura, você sabe que tem hiperatividade. Sabia que você pode morrer de ataques cardíacos?

– Nossa que bom assunto para começar a manhã né? - Debochei.

Entramos na sala de aula em seguida. Por sorte a professora de matemática ainda não tinha chego. Ela costumava ficar paquerando o professor de biologia na sala dos professores. Pelo menos era o assunto que rolava quando entramos. Algumas meninas olharam torto para mim quando me sentei ao fundo da sala como o habital, Sai sentou ao meu lado e parecia um pouco agitado também. Me perguntei se ele teriam também hiperatividade. Mas a pergunta morreu em minha boca quando o mesmo velhinho do café entrou pela porta com seus materiais na mão.

Meus olhos se arregalaram de imediato e a primeira pessoa para quem ele olhou foi eu como se soubesse que estaria ali a muito tempo e só tivesse a oportunidade de fazer um encontro casual agora. Ele se apresentou como o substituto da professora Kurenai, seu nome era Doug. Teria rido de seu nome como fizeram os outros alunos, mas a tensão subiu pelo meu corpo alertando-me de perigo. Olhei para Sai e vi que assim como eu, ele parecia bem apavorado também. Talvez esse conhecesse o senhor Doug, mas com certeza não eram amigos.

– É um prazer conhece-los. Infelizmente não ficarei o ano letivo todo com vocês - A voz dele era arrastada e grave. - Kurenai sofreu um pequeno acidente domiciliar. Está bem. Podem ficar tranquilos.

– Você não vai dar trabalho não é? - Perguntou Nina, uma das lideres de torcida.

– Claro que não. Vamos falar de algo bem longe da matemática.

– Tipo o que? - Perguntou Sai tremulo.

– Mitologia. Você conheceu algo sobre isso senhor Weyne?

– Um pouco, senhor. - Respondeu Sai relutante. E foi então que notei que nem ao menos sabia o sobrenome do meu melhor amigo. Ótimo. Sou uma ótima amiga.

– E pode me dizer o que são as parcas?

Essa era fácil. As parcas eram três irmãs que determinavam o destino, tanto dos deuses como dos humanos. Elas eram responsáveis por fabricar, tecer e cortar o fio da vida dos mortais. Eu era realmente muito boa com histórias da mitologia grega. O que me arrecadava sempre um dez em história.

– Muito bem senhorita Haruno. - Sorriu o professor.

Eu não tinha percebido, mas tinha dado a resposta no lugar de Sai que agora me olhava como se eu fosse algum extraterrestre. As palavras fugiram da minha boca igual a vez em que conversei em grego com meu professor de história da oitava série. Não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que estava certo.

– Obrigada. Eu acho. - Sussurrei.

– Poderia me dizer também sobre Helena de Troia?

– Ela era filha de Zeus e de Leta. Foi raptada por Teseu e seus irmãos e era considerada a mulher mais bonita do mundo o que despertava a inveja de Hera.

Ele sorriu de canto parecendo muito contente com a resposta que havia dado. Pegou alguma coisa entre seus pertences e caminhou em direção a porta. Os olhos dos alunos seguiam cada movimento dele. Sai me cutucou com uma de suas muletas e jogou-me uma moeda de ouro estranha. Não era moeda dos EUA. Era algo bem mais antigo. Perguntei silenciosamente: _o que é isso?_ e tudo que recebi como resposta foi um sorriso tristonho.

– Haruno pode me acompanhar? - O professor estava na minha frente observando-me com seus olhos amarelados. Eu não tinha percebido isso. Pessoas podiam ter olhos amarelos? Não gostei do tom de voz que ele usou, mas decidi não me opor.

Sai tentou se levantar para poder me acompanhar, mas o professor o lançou um olhar de reprovação. O que fez o meu amigo se encolher mais do que já estava na cadeira. Os alunos me olhavam sem entender a atitude do professor e isso também me chamou a atenção. Não tinha feito absolutamente nada para ele me levar para a secretaria. Só tinha respondido as perguntas que ele tinha me feito. Se bem que na primeira, a pergunta tinha sido para Sai.

Nós andamos em silencio na direção da sala da diretora. Ele um pouco mais a frente e eu atrás escutando o barulho abafado com que o sapato dele fazia de encontro ao chão. Entramos em um corredor estreito e ao invés de viramos para a esquerda em direção a diretoria, viramos a direita em direção ao pequeno jardim atrás da escola.

– Professor a diretoria é para lá. - Apontei. Ele me olhou de canto e voltou a caminhar como se não tivesse escutado. Aquilo estava ficando extremamente estranho como das ultimas vezes.

Chegamos no jardim alguns míseros segundos depois. A pequena moeda que Sai tinha me dado parecia queimar dentro do meu bolso como se quisesse sair dali para tomar um ar fresco. Fiquei parada com as mãos cruzadas, esperando que o professor falasse alguma coisa e pode apostar. Ele falou. E vai por mim você não gostaria de estar no meu lugar.

– Você tem um cheiro muito forte semideusa. - A voz dele oscilava entre grave e um sibilo.

– Semideusa? Olha professor não sei do que está falando.

– Parece que seu amiguinho sátiro não está aqui para ajuda-la. É uma pequena que você não vá conhecer aquele acampamento idiota.

– Sátiro? Você que dizer um fauno? - Perguntei.

– Fauno são romanos, criança. Agora venha para a morte.

No minuto seguinte minha dislexia pareceu ter aumentado em grande porcentagem. O velhinho aos poucos foi se transformando. Suas pernas viraram patas. Seus braços encolheram e também viraram patas. Alguma coisa começou a crescer atrás de suas costas, e quando eu pisquei um leão com cabeça de cobra atrás e calda de cabra sibilava para mim.

Eu quis gritar e sair correndo como uma menininha desesperada, mas a adrenalina subiu dos meus pés até minha cabeça e por um segundo senti-me incrivelmente forte. Não sabia o que diabos tinha acontecido com o professor nem sobre o que ele estava falando segundos antes essa coisa aparecer, mas algo me dizia que tinha a ver com o meu passado.

Olhei para o bolso da minha calça. Um grande buraco tinha sido formado ali como se tivessem o queimado com fósforo. A moeda que meu amigo Sai deu para mim caiu no chão e quando vi o _leão-cobra-cabra_ correr em minha direção, agarrei a moeda de ouro e ela se transformou em uma grande espada de bronze. A espada coube perfeitamente em minha mão. Não ficou pesada e nem leve demais. Rolei no chão quando os dentes afiados daquele bicho vieram em minha direção, ele rosnou de frustração e se colocou em forma de combate de novo.

Sabe quando você está em uma situação delicada e não sabe o que fazer? Então, era assim que eu me sentia naquele momento. Tinha um bicho estranho na minha frente e eu tinha uma espada que não sabia manusear. O leão deu um sorrisinho como se soubesse minha perturbação mental naquele exato momento. Ele deu alguns passos para frente e abriu a boca. Pensei que estava bocejando, mas uma rajada de fogo saiu de sua boca queimando parte da minha perna esquerda. Eu cai no chão rolando de uma lado para o outro tentando apagar o fogo. Agora tudo fazia sentindo aquele bicho era uma _Quimera_.

Ela abriu a boca de novo e lançou fogo em cima de mim, mas por sorte rolei no chão parando alguns metros a distancia dele. Eu era bastante rápida e isso era uma vantagem. Me levantei um pouco cambaleante e empunhei minha espada para ele, o bicho pareceu se divertir e saltou sobre mim. Disferi dois golpes nas patas dianteiras e a escutei urrar de dor. Corri para perto de uma árvore e me arrependi por ter ficado encurralada. A quimera soltou novamente fogo e parte da minha blusa caiu no chão queimada. Meus cabelos deveriam estar queimados também e meu rosto cheio de fuligem, mas minha vida era bem mais importante do que aquilo agora.

Ela tentou me abocanhar, mas girei meu corpo e dei um golpe com a espada na cabeça de cobra que ela tinha. Tudo que aconteceu depois foi rápido demais e com meu TDAH e dislexia as coisas não ficaram tão claras depois. A cabeça da cobra caiu ao meu lado em seguida virando purpurina dourada, a quimera urrou descontrolada. Ela parecia muito furiosa, pois quase consegui contar todos os dentes da boca dela. Deu as costas para o bicho e corri em direção ao muro. Talvez se eu conseguisse pula-lo, ela me deixava em paz. Mas é claro que não aconteceu do jeito que planejei. Ela aproveitou que eu estava de costas e queimou quase todo o meu traseiro - não é uma experiência legal. - e por fim abocanhou meu pé esquerdo fazendo-me cair no chão.

Minha espada voou da minha mão indo parar a muitos metros de distância. Aquele seria meu fim. Lutando com um monstro da mitologia grega que surgiu do nada falando coisas estranhas sobre sátiros e semideuses. Morreria sem saber quem foram os meus pais, sem saber o que diabos aquela quimera estava falando. Bom, vejamos pelo lado positivo, aquele jardim era um lugar muito bonito para se morrer.

Só que quando fechei meus olhos para esperar que a quimera me fritasse como um churrasquinho e me comesse em seguida, um barulho de cascos batendo no chão me chamou a atenção. Abri meus olhos ao notar a sobra atrás de mim. Sai não estava mais usando muletas e tinha duas pernas de bodes. Tinha uma barba rala e no topo de sua cabeça dois pequeninos cifres sobressalentes. Ele levou uma flauta de bambu na boca e começou a tocar o refrão de We Will Rock You do Queen. As plantas começaram a se mexer frenéticas, as raízes dançavam e agarravam a quimera que parecia assustada com aquele barulho horrivél que estava sendo produzido. Levantei com dificuldade vendo que minha perna estava ensanguentada. Ela lançou sobre nós mais uma onda de fogo que acabou de queimar um pedaço de minha blusa. Fiquei com raiva. Aquela era minha blusa favorita. Peguei a espada que tinha caído longe e me arrastei até a quimera e transferi um golpe bem em seu coração. Ela explodiu em purpurina dourada.

Quando me virei para observar melhor Sai e perguntar porque ele estava com pernas de bode, ou porque uma quimera atacou-me, ou todas as perguntas que estavam travadas em minha garganta as sirenes começaram a tocar la fora como loucas e foi então que percebi que o bonito jardim da Escola Bright Para Menores Problemáticos pega fogo. E algo me dizia que essa seria a ultima vez que pisaria naquele lugar.

CONTINUA...


End file.
